In bubble envelopes, the flat-layer of the bubble material forms the inside lining of the envelope, and is contacted directly by items placed in the envelope, and the paper (usually, kraft paper) forms the outside of the envelope.
With the traditional bubble padded envelopes, a problem can arise regarding recycling of the envelopes, and regarding the re-use of the materials from which the envelopes are made. The problem has been that, if the bubble material was adhered to the paper strongly enough to provide a serviceably-robust structure, it was not possible to physically separate the bubble material from the paper, so that the different materials could be recycled.
Proposals have been made to attach the bubble material to the paper in such a way as to permit separation for re-cycling, but these proposals have been very expensive, or not mechanically satisfactory, or have involved the use of applied adhesives, which require the use of sophisticated handling and positioning machinery.
The invention is aimed at providing a bubble padded envelope, in which the bubble material is attached to the paper in a manner that is satisfactory from the service or usage standpoint, and which permits the bubble material to be readily separated from the paper, for recycling.
It is also an aim of the invention to provide a manner of making a padded envelope, which provides a serviceably robust envelope structure, by a simple manufacturing procedure that requires a minimum of costly preparation of the envelope components.